User talk:AnnemarieP
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur 12:45, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Nitpicks? SNAFU: A term which arose during WW II, used by soldiers. "Situation Normal All Fucked Up" Here: Inconsistencies, errors in filming, editing, storyline etc. Maybe something like this is already here, under another name? otherwise: Can we add the snafus to each episode summary? Could be fun. :No, nitpicks are not allowed on the episode summary pages or on the respective talk pages. A good site for the various snafus and nitpicks is this one. --Jörg 06:29, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Why aren't they allowed? : Because this is an encyclopedia, not a nitpickers guide. --Alan 11:18, 17 May 2007 (UTC) I never considered obvious indescrepencies nitpicking. I've been a trekkie since the 60's, I only only find the observations interesting and fun. You make it sound like a put down. But I still don't understand why it's not allowed, your answer was just a repeat of the last one. Who makes the protocol here? Is there a guideline somewhere? I've never been on this site before, I hoped to find some friendly advice. Can anybody else answer my question? (Besides which it seems to me that recording an error is very encyclopedic. Just had a look at descriptions, it said something along the lines of: everything to do with Star Trek.) (AnnemarieP 14:26, 17 May 2007 (UTC)) M113 Creature Dention of the M-113 suggests flesh tearing & puncturing as opposed to grinding. Suction-cup shape of the mouth suggests, yes, suction. this species probably began siphoning salts through the bloodstream of victims and with time evolved faster means of siphoning: directly through the skin of the victims with many small suction cups instead of only th mouth. With time the use of the teeth and mouth lost their usefulness, the teeth probably became shorter (it looks as if there is room for longer teeth besides which longer teeth would be more useful for puncturing. And incisors would definitely be in the way if the teeth have the length they have now.) Personal images Hi there. Just to let you know, as Memory Alpha is not an image gallery, personal images and other images unrelated to the project are not allowed to be uploaded to the database. Thus, your personal image must be deleted. However, you can host the image from another site, such as ImageShack or PhotoBucket. The image you uploaded will be deleted within 24 hours or as soon as you confirm that you have read and understood this message. Thank you, and welcome to Memory Alpha! :) --From Andoria with Love 12:53, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :I have noticed that others have a picture of themselves on their pages. I guess that is only for special users. (14:26, 17 May 2007 (UTC)) ::No, those other users simply did what Shran suggested: hosting the image from another site, such as ImageShack or PhotoBucket. --Jörg 14:28, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :I guess I didn't understand what that meant. I will look into it. Meanwhile I haven't been able to find out why snafu's, by whatever name, are not considered relevant Star Trek history or of encyclopedic value. Does anyone know? (14:34, 17 May 2007 (UTC)) The Memory Alpha community decided a while ago that inclusion of things such as nits and bloopers (what you call snafu) were too opinionated and that they did not belong in an encyclopedia. As Alan stated about, Memory Alpha is an encyclopedia, not a nitpicker's guide; we are here to write and maintain an encyclopedia, not to review episodes or point out what we believe to be mistakes. That is why "snafu's" are not permitted. I hope that helps. :) --From Andoria with Love 14:58, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :That does help. Thank you. It took a lot of effort to find out whý, I feel like ai've entered a dictatorship here. I have been watching Star Trek since the 60's and speak 5 languages, I really thought this would be fun and that I could contribute. One contribution was deleted since it contained speculations, though I see speculations of the same kind in other long-stanign articles. All in all, well, although I haven't made a final decision as to whether I want to stay or go I´ve spent the last half hour trying to find out how to delete my profile. If I decide to do so: how do I do that? --AnnemarieP 15:06, 17 May 2007 (UTC) All pages, including user pages, can only be deleted by an administrator. If you want your page deleted, all you need to do is request it. Your account, however, cannot be deleted, as there is (currently) no way to do that. This means that, should you leave but later decide to return, you can still use the same account. You should know we aren't trying to be a dictatorship, we're just helping you get accustomed to our . It can take a while, but once you get accustomed to them, I think you'll start to enjoy your time here. :) As for your comment about speculation on other pages – could you provide some examples? With the exception of brief notes in a page's background information (such as reasonable explanation that is supported on-screen), we are not big fans of speculating on articles. Could you tell us what pages you have found containing speculation? It would be most appreciated. :) --From Andoria with Love 15:13, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :I've seen an awful lot of pages in the less than 24 hours since I became aware of this site - if I in the future stumble across more I will note them. I remember one clearly from the M-113. (There were some others very similar but I remember this one best since I expanded on the dentition description, and my explanation was also an expanse on the following - now deleted): "The presence of a mouth as evidence that salt may not have been this creature's sole means of sustenance. It may also have eaten food with its mouth but evolved a mechanism to directly absorb salt, perhaps because salt was (or became) scarce in its native environment or because it had a high biological (possibly metabolic) need of salt." :I don't remember Dr. McCoy or another crew memeber mentioning this (I haven't reseen the episode yet) and it does sound like a speculation. On the other hand, if it is mentioned in the dialogue it could be changed to include which crew member stated this speculation. --AnnemarieP 15:32, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::"Dictatorship" is a bit harsh, and the fact that you've been pounced on by half a dozen folks in your first few hours certainly wouldn't make one feel welcome, and for that, I apologize. While I agree there are those who tend to scare other users away, and I'm probably no exception, there are those that try their best to help others fit in. Unfortunately, we've had too many people abuse, vandalize, and take advantage of various "loopholes" in what this site allows and does not allow. Sadly, that has curtailed what is and isn't allowed here, for example, personal images. As for speculation, consider how subjective it is. This site's intent is to be an objective encyclopedia that takes facts and present them, as facts, while noting indiscrepancies in cases where two or more facts conflict. One person's idea of a snafu can be easily be another person's justifiable fact. Take an article such as World War III, a topic that potentially contains several conflicting points of data. While there can be a lot of speculation made based on the conflicting data, an objective approach was taken to present it in the most factual manner possible. ::Also, to answer your original question, there are no policies, per se, about speculation, it is more of a "hand shake agreement"/"unwritten rule" in keeping the spirit of an objective encyclopedia--that is, an encyclopedia, like wikipeida, that is not opinionated and is just as "policed", but just seems more apparent here because our flow is significantly less. Then too, there are always the cases of edits that get snuck in that no one catches until they need the example to prove a point. ::If you are interested in reading discussions on the topic, feel free to read: Forum:Expanding MA beyond pure objective information, as well as a more specific topic about: Forum:Removal_of_%27%27Nemesis%27%27_Contradictions, which both pertain to the use of speculation in article content. --Alan 15:34, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :::To expand a bit on what Alan said, there are speculations that have crept into articles, and we do our best to weed them out if and when we find them. The problem is there are almost 25,000 articles in the database now, and we don't always see speculation buried in an article (or don't recognized it immediately as speculation). We certainly don't want to chase you away, or to feel unwelcome, and do understand that the rules and policies can be daunting to a newcomer. Please take a little time to review some of more important policies, and that should give you a decent grasp of what's accepted and what's not. If you're not sure about something, feel free to ask questions. And again, welcome to MA! :) -- Renegade54 16:08, 17 May 2007 (UTC)